kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Necrom Damashii
1= |-| 2= .]] is the default form of Kamen Rider Necrom which can also be applied to the other ghost Riders, as demonstrated when Alain inserts the Necrom Ghost Eyecon into Specter's Ghost Driver, making him into his puppet for a brief period until he was freed by his associated Parka Ghosts along with Takeru and Kanon, who forced the Necrom Eyecon out to return to Alain. Necrom Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-09 alongside Necrom's Transient suit. Variants EX. Dark Necrom Red Ghost.png|'Dark Necrom R Damashii' EX. Dark Necrom Blue Ghost.png|'Dark Necrom B Damashii' EX. Dark Necrom Yellow Ghost.png|'Dark Necrom Y Damashii' EX. Dark Necrom Pink Ghost.png|'Dark Necrom P Damashii' Users *Kamen Rider Necrom **Alain (Super Movie War Genesis, Ghost Episodes 16, 17, 20, 22-26, 28, The Legend of Hero Alain, 29-37, 39-42, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Truth! The Secret Of Hero's Soul!, 43-50, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Onari Yamanouchi (Ghost Episode 44) *Kamen Rider Specter (Episodes 17-20, The Legend of Hero Alain) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Change) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful (Ghost Change) **Mugen (Ghost Change]) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Necrom.png|Kamen Rider Necrom (Unhooded) KRGh-Necrom hooded.png|Kamen Rider Necrom (Hooded) KRGh-Necrom Specter.png|Necrom Specter (Specter Necrom Damashii) Deep Necrom.jpg|Necrom Specter (Deep Specter Necrom Damashii) Ghost Necrom Damashii.jpg|Necrom Ghost (Ghost Necrom Damashii) Ghost Toucon Necrom Damashii.jpg|Necrom Ghost (Ghost Toucon Necrom Damashii) Ghost Grateful Necrom Damashii.jpg|Necrom Ghost (Ghost Grateful Necrom Damashii) Mugen Necrom.jpg|Necrom Ghost (Ghost Mugen Necrom Damashii) Ghost Eyecon Necrom Eyecon.png|Necrom Ghost Eyecon Necrom Sticker.png|Top Sticker Necrom iris transform.png|Transformation Time (briefly flashes when Necrom activates the Eyecon) Finisher Mega Ulorder= After pushing the button and putting a drop of liquid in his Mega Ulorder once after transforming into any particular Damashii form, Necrom can activate a finisher tied to that Ghost Eyecon. * : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Necrom's form glow and envelops him in a green flame. **A variation of this finisher is a powerful punch or shooting attack. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Gan Gun Catcher. **In episode 30, after absorbing energy from Gammaizer Fire, he is able to deliver a fiery Rider Punch attack. KRG-Necrom Omega Ulord.png|Necrom Destroy (Kick) (Normal) Necrom Destroy closerange.png|Necrom Destroy (Kick) (Close Range) Necrom Destroy Punch.png|Necrom Destroy (Punch) Necrom Destroy Punch (Gammaizer Boost).png|Necrom Destroy (Punch) (Gammaizer Boost) Necrom Destroy Blast.png|Necrom Destroy (Blast) (Prelude) Necrom Blast Part2.png|Necrom Destroy (Blast) (Explosion) Necrom Destroy Catcher Blast.jpeg|Necrom Destroy (with Gan Gun Catcher Gun Mode) |-| Ghost Driver= After pulling and pushing the lever of his Ghost Driver once after transforming into any particular Damashii form, Ghost can activate a finisher tied to that Ghost Eyecon. * : A variant of Specter's original Omega Drive where he charges green energies that forms his rider crest behind him before absorbing the construct and delivering a flying kick attack towards the opponent. Necrom Specter used this once, but was interrupted by Kanon, whom wanted her brother to return. However, Specter uses his left rather than his right. **In episode 20, Necrom Specter used the Gan Gun Hand in Gun Mode to create a powerful blast. He was aiming at Takeru but Cubi-chan took the blast. Omega Drive (Necrom).png|Omega Drive (Necrom) (Kick) Omega Drive (Necrom) (with Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode).png|Omega Drive (Necrom) (with Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode) |-| Rider Combination= *Ghost (in his Grateful Damashii form) and Necrom performed a Double Rider Kick consisting of Ghost's standard Omega Drive and Necrom's standard Omega Ulord to defeat the two Hikoki Gammas. *Specter and Necrom performed a Double Rider Kick consisting of Specter's standard Omega Drive and Necrom's standard Omega Ulord in an attempt to defeat Gammaizer Fire but Gammaizer Fire blocked it. They later used the same combination to destroy a gate to the World of Gamma. They later used the same combination, with Specter as Deep Specter, in an attempt to defeat Extremer. . That same combination was used again in an attempt to destroy the Great Eyezer but failed. *Ghost (in his Grateful Damashii form), Specter (as Deep Specter) and Necrom performed a Triple Rider Kick consisting of Ghost and Specter's standard Omega Drives and Necrom's Omega Ulord to defeat Gammaizer Fire. The same combination, with Specter in his default form, is used in an attempt to defeat Gyro, but was unsuccessful as Gyro reversed time to defend himself. The same combination, with Ghost in his Mugen Damashii form and Specter as Deep Specter, is used to destroy Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Wind and a Monolith that is used for the Demia Project. They use that combination again against Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Climate and Gammaizer Planet. *Specter and Necrom performed a combination of Specter's Omega Drive punch and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast to combat a bunch of Gamma Commandos. *Deep Specter and Necrom performed a combination of Deep Specter's Nobunaga Damashii's Giga Omega Dama with the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode and Necrom's standard Necrom Destroy kick to destroy a Gamma Ultima. Another one has Necrom perform his Necrom Destroy punch while Deep Specter Tutankhamun Damashii unleashes the Giga Omega Giri with the Deep Slasher in Sword Mode to destroy a horde of Gamma Commandos. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form), Specter (in his Deep Specter Edison Damashii form) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's Shinnen Impact with the Gan Gun Saber in Rifle Mode, Specter's standard Omega Drive kick and Necrom's Omega Finish/Spark with the Gan Gun Catcher and the Gan Gun Hand in their Gun Modes to destroy Igor, a Gamma Superior and a Gamma Ultima. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's God Omega Drive Kick and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode to destroy Knife Gamma and Seiryuto Gamma. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form), Specter (as Deep Specter) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode, Specter's Specter's standard Omega Drive blast with the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode in an attempt to destroy Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Liquid, Gammaizer Wind, Gammaizer Climate and Gammaizer Planet but they revived shortly after. Grateful + Necrom Double Rider Kick.jpg|Double Rider Kick (Grateful/Necrom) Double Rider Kick (Specter-Necrom).png|Double Rider Kick (Specter/Necrom) Double Rider Kick (Deep Specter - Necrom) Sneak Peek.png|Double Rider Kick (Deep Specter/Necrom) Omega Drive Punch (Specter) and Necrom Destroy Blast.png|Double Attack (Omega Drive (Specter) (Punch) and Necrom Destroy (Blast)) Triple Rider Kick (Grateful-Specter-Necrom).png|Triple Rider Kick (Grateful/Specter/Necrom) DS GD Necrom Kick.png|Triple Rider Kick (Grateful/Deep Specter/Necrom) Necrom Mugen Deep Kick.png|Triple Rider Kick (Mugen/Deep Specter/Necrom) Triple Attack (Ghost Mugen Damashii - Deep Specter - Necrom).png|Triple Attack (Ikari Slash/Shine (Mugen), Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (Blast) and Necrom Destroy (Blast)) Notes *When Necrom and Specter access this form: **Necrom takes the hood off. **Specter keeps the hood on. ***The reason for this is due to Necrom Damashii not being his original form, as well as the fact that taking the hood off is the Riders' "character tic" with Necrom Specter being an emotionless puppet. *It is unknown if Ghost would either keep the hood on or take it off upon becoming Necrom Ghost. *The official TV Asahi site erroneously depicts the Dark Necrom P Parka Ghost as a recolored Necrom Damashii. Appearances References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii